The Next Generation
by Lady Jarine
Summary: Takes place after the books. Follows the adventures of James, Liz, Jennica, and Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story I am doing with my friend, whinniethepoohlovesbunnies. We are doing the first chapter with the same storyline, and after that we'll just see how different they get. If you want to check out her story, she's on my favorite authors list, feel free to go look. (Morgan, Mel and I put ourselves in the story so we put you in too. Yay!)**

The Next Generation

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.

James Potter, Jennica and Elizabeth (Liz) Weasley, and Morgan Longbottom were walking home from school the day before March break. "I can't believe Epans gave us detention before a break! I mean, is it even humanly possible to be that evil?" James complained

"Obviously yes, Epans is proof. But what gets me is that it wasn't even for a good reason! I mean, all we did was defend our parents, who he was insulting even though he has NEVER met them," Jennica exclaimed.

Morgan commented," Well, since when is that new. You would think he would have a medal for most unfair, evil teacher ever, especially to us."

"Well, at least the detention is over, now we can go home and get started on the mountains of homework he assigned over the holidays," Liz said in a falsely cheerful voice, and then she sighed. "Honestly, we won't be able to eat or sleep if we plan on getting it all done!"

"And I definitely won't have time to baby sit Quincey! Wait; is that such a bad thing?" Morgan broke off pensively.

"Well, that's only if," James said as they turned onto their street. "Since he already hates us, we might as well not kill ourselves doing that homework!" Laughing, they all headed to Morgan's house, where their parents were having a barbeque.

"There you are, we were wondering when you would show up," Hermione said, staring at them in such a way that they knew an explanation was required.

"Sorry, the most evil teacher in the history of the world, no, universe, made us stay back for, like, three hours," Jennica explained to her parents, aunts, and uncles.

"Oh, come on, he can't be worse than our old teacher, you guys know who I mean," Ron said, sharing a knowing look with Harry and Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what?" Ginny said, standing up. "You guys have been complaining about this teacher since the beginning of the school year. I say we go have a word with him right now and straighten this whole thing out." She picked up baby Quincey and started looking for his stroller.

"NO!!!" all the kids shouted unanimously.

"The best part of the March break is that we get to go a whole week without seeing Epans," James explained. Luna laughed.

"We are going to see your teacher and that's final," Neville said, "What your mother says goes." Ginny grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Grumbling, James, Jennica, Liz, and Morgan went to get their bikes and rode ahead to the school, while their parents walked behind.

Harry was looking at some of the many detention slips from Mr.Epans when he noticed something. "Hey, does anybody else think this handwriting looks familiar? Especially on a detention note." Ron grabbed it and quickly came to the same conclusion.

Hermione didn't recognize the handwriting so much, but soon she made a shocking discovery. "Oh my goodness, Epans is Snape backwards! It's probably just a coincidence, though," she said pensively.

"Whatever. Don't you just love her when she does that whole smart thing?" Ron said, grinning.

"Sorry mate, I'm with Luna. I'm forbidden to all comments," joked Harry.

Once they got to the school, they met up with their kids, who showed them to their fifth grade classroom.

"And through this door is our classroom which our teacher is probably still in, so we should leave now, so as to not disturb him," Morgan said hopefully.

"Nice try, Morgan, we want to meet this teacher we've been hearing so much about all year," said Ginny, with a small smile as she pushed open the door. Mr. Epans was standing in a corner of the room, and he turned to face the door. For a moment, everyone froze in shock, but only for a moment.

"Well, this clears up a lot of confusion! No wonder our kids hate you and call you the evilest person in the world!" Harry spat at Epans (who was really Snape).

"Dad!" shouted James, looking worried. Morgan and Jennica looked worried too, whereas Liz looked like she was about to pass out.

James might have been whispering for all the attention he got. Harry, Ron and Snape pulled out their wands, and Hermione and Ginny pulled the kids and Quincey out of the line of fire. "Hey! Two against one? That's not fair!" Snape yelled. "You're not fair," Ron pointed out. "Fair enough," shrugged Snape, rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay, I am now very extremely confused," Jennica quietly said to James, Liz, and Morgan, who all nodded in agreement.

**Okay, that was the first chapter, now push that little button in the corner and review!!! If in your review you ask me to read and review one of your stories, I will, but please specify which one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa Radcliffe: Thanks for reviewing!! My other fics aren't as good as this one is going to be, so be warned it you want to read them. I don't really like Harry and Luna either, but Mel and I wanted to do something different. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then my fics would be tons better than they actually are.**

**Chapter 2**

Snape, Harry, and Ron were now in full dueling mode, jets of multi colored light filled the classroom. Quincey was crying, Neville was eyeing Snape warily, and Hermione and Ginny were glaring at Snape. James, Jennica, Liz, and Morgan were pressed against the wall as far as they could go, and were staring at the scene in front of them with a mixture of shock and fear.

"I'm getting out of here," Morgan said, quite shaken, and she and her cousins (minus Quincey) ran out of the classroom and started running down the hall.

"What the heck was that?" Jennica panted, still running.

"Well duh! They were shouting random words and shooting jets of light at each other through sticks," James said.

"You're so helpful," Jennica said, rolling her eyes.

They finally reached their destination, the secretary's desk. The school secretary, Mrs. Karlen, was a friend of the kids. She was the sort of person who gave you candy when you walked by and told you not to tell, though everyone knew she gave it out. However, Mrs. Karlen was deep in conversation with a stranger, who had very long silver hair and a beard to match.

"Who's the freaky guy with the beard?" James whispered to Liz.

"James! Honestly, sometimes you are impossible," Liz responded, obviously a bit too loud, because suddenly both Mrs. Karlen and the mysterious stranger turned to look at them.

Mrs. Karlen smiled. "What are you kids doing here so late right before holidays?" She asked.

Jennica spoke up. "Well, Morgan's mom decided they should meet our teacher, because, umm, they have kind of heard a lot about him, so we all went and then our parents were all 'oh my gosh, we recognize you' and then uncle Harry, dad, and Epans started shouting random words and shooting jets of light at each other through sticks and then we came here," she said very quickly. Liz looked over at the mysterious man, worried he would be upset at being interrupted.

However, he looked slightly amused as he surveyed them with twinkling eyes. "Could you please show me to the location of this event?" he asked James, who nodded and headed off to the classroom, with his friends and the mysterious man in tow.

The scene in the classroom was the same as when they had left, jets of colored light shooting in every direction. However, when the stranger entered the room, all fighting ceased. Liz glanced at Jennica, who shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore!" Gasped Harry, Ron, and Epans (Snape). Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were staring too, but James, Jennica, Liz and Morgan were even more confused than they were already. Quincey just kept crying.

"James, Liz, Jennica, and Morgan, would you please head home? I would like a word with your parents and teacher," the man, Professor Dumbledore, said. They nodded, and turned to leave, now extremely confused. Dumbledore them turned to their parents and said,"You have to tell them now more than ever."  
When Hermione and Ron got home, they saw all the kids sitting in their living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. They still seemed quite shaken by the entire event. When they heard Hermione and Ron and began bombarding them with questions.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"Why did that guy with the freaky beard know our names?"

"How did you do that?"

"What's going on that we don't know about?"

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna (who had just gotten home and been informed of the events) came into the house and stood with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was the first to say something. "Well, I guess we have some explaining to do. Just sit down and we'll explain everything..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, it's been sooooooooo long since I updated, I'm such a lazy bum when it comes to writing my fanfics. Oh, and Alexa Radcliffe, sorry I wasn't really clear about that in the last two chapters, but this one has lots of explanations (part of why I was putting it off :))**

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, I kinda could go with a few explanations right now," Liz said, in such a falsely sweet voice that all their parents had to choke back snickers, despite the situation.

"All right, where shall I start?" asked Harry.

"From the beginning," said Jennica, rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed, and then launched into the story we all pretty much know, with some help from Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. It was well into the evening by the time Harry concluded with his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his seventh year.

"However, even after Voldemort was defeated, most of his Deatheaters evaded capture and continued his work. The six of us decided that that was no world to raise our children, you five were barely a year old, so we would go to the muggle world, so you could be safe and gain a muggle education until you went to Hogwarts," Hermione finished.

There was silence for a moment. The kids were in a state of complete shock. Morgan recovered first.

"Why didn't you tell us?" All their parents looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess we never told you because we were worried you were too young to keep a secret this big from your classmates and teachers," Ginny said guiltily. Jen., Liz, James and Morgan stared at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? We're eleven years old! Well, Jen and Liz are still ten until June, but close enough," James said huffily, "Come on guys, let's go." And with that, the four friends stormed out through the door.

"They _do _have a point, you know," said Ron after a moment of silence.

""Are you insane? They are our children, and thus it is up to us to take care of them. This would have scared them to death! Plus, how could " Hermione cried. Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement.

Luna spoke up. "How could we know if they were ready if we never gave them a chance to prove themselves?" Hermione, Neville and Ginny even had the grace to look abashed about that argument. Ron and Harry were wearing giant I-told-you-so expressions. Luna had just backed up an argument they had been fighting since the fatal decision had been made all those years ago. They high-fived each other, earning themselves a set of glares.

"Anyway, that's not the important thing right now," said Harry quickly. "What we _should_ be worrying about is the fact that our children minus Quincey just stormed off in a rage, giving no indication as to where they were going."

"That's no mystery. They're headed to the fort," said Hermione. "It's where they always go."

"They'll come back when they're ready," said Luna, moving to gaze out the window.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a really short, corny, chapter. But I will post again soon, if it's the last thing I do! ::runs off, laughing like a maniac::**

**Ps. Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not typing this again after this chapter, so listen closely and refer back to here if you forget. If you want to sue me, you might want to take notes: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Chapter 4**

James, Morgan, Liz, and Jennica had headed towards their school and to the back of the field. They pushed apart some bushes and after a moment came into a small concealed clearing, with several boulders scattered around. They had found it in first grade, and it had been their fort ever since. They were the only ones who know it was there.

However, the comforting surroundings did nothing to calm their anger. James walked over, kicked one of the boulders and promptly cursed under his breath. The three girls snickered under their breaths, and James glared at them. Jennica sighed and climbed up the nearest boulder, followed by Morgan and Liz. James seemed to be avoiding the boulders in general and leaned against a tree.

"I can't believe they kept this from us all this time," James said, obviously trying to stop everyone from laughing at him by reminding them of said fact.

"Honestly, who would we have told? We're wierdos. We have no real friends at school, who would hang around us? We're freaks," Jennica ranted.

"Speak for yourself on the freak part," James muttered, causing Jennica to throw a pinecone at him.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching as the increasing darkness in the air wrapped around them. The leaves on the many surrounding trees shook softly as a breese blew them to and fro. Morgan started shivering in the cold spring air, as she hadn't been wearing a sweatshirt and it was only early april. James handed her his sweatshirt.

Suddenly there was a rustling coming from the bushes hiding the enterence and the man that they had seen earlier, with the long white beard came into the clearing. James jumped up quickly and said, complete with a mock bow, "I'm sorry, but this fort is a private area. Allow me to escort you off the premises."

Albus Dumbledore, however, had no ntention of leaving just yet. "I understand your parents just revealed some shoking information to you?"

"That's an understatement," muttered Jennica, but if Dumbledore heared her, he made no sign of it.

"You can stay mad at them for as long as you want, but you may want to keep this in mind. Your parents all witnessed terrible things done at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. They only wanted to protect you, but as I have learned through the years, lying is not a good way to do that. However, I can assure you their intentions were admirable, as I have made the same mistake before," he said.

And so, Dumbledore returned to Ginny and Neville's house, with James, Morgan, Liz, and Jennica following reluctantly behind.

"Do any of you know who this weirdo beard guy is?" James whispered.

"James! Honestly, you should be more respectful," hissed Liz.

"She's right you know," agreed Morgan.

"Come on, Jen, back us up!" Liz said to Jennica.

"Actually, I agree with James," Jennica said, earning herself a smack from Liz and Morgan and a high five from James.

Dumbledore watched them from up ahead, smiling. He knew they would have some fun when they got to Hogwarts…

**A/N: Okay that was chapter 4. Yahoo, I updated!! Now let's see if I can post again soon…**

**Review me please! They will motivate me to post again soon!!!**

**Star Regina**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm doing a bigger author's note at the bottom, but I wanted to let you know that as of now, I'm not even going to attempt to make these characters follow the personality of real people. It's too frustrating.**

**Chapter 5**

The Monday, Jennica, Liz, Morgan, and James returned to school, the fun began. They had all, after pondering what Dumbledore had said, forgiven their parents, and had bombarded them with questions for the whole break. As a result, none of them had done any homework, something Epans was quick to notice.

He came around to the back table, where the four friends were sitting, while sneering maliciously. "Well, are you going to hand it in or not," he said, staring at the each in turn.

"James met his stare and returned it, saying, "I choose not," earning himself a set of grins from the three girls. Epans was slightly less impressed.

Apoplectic with rage, he hissed, "Detention. Recess and after school for an hour. Be thankful it isn't more." He stalked up to the front of the classroom, not noticing the four evil grins behind his back.

"This is gonna be fun," Jennica whispered. Her phrase was met with high fives all around, causing Epans to add ten minutes to their after school detention, something none of them lamented.

At recess, the four kids began to set their plans into action. All of March break, any spare moments had been put into planning this, and the visit from Fred and George hadn't exactly hindered their plans. Slowly, so as to not attract attention to herself, Liz pulled out a stack of paper and a small wooden box. A crumpled note landed on her desk, and she unfolded it and saw James' handwriting, "So what first?"

Morgan, who had read the note over her shoulder, chewed her eraser for a second, then grabbed the note from Liz and scribbled a reply. It was then passed around the table, shredded, and shoved into Jennica's backpack, which had long since been declared an official black hole. Epans kept glancing over suspiciously, but these acts were performed with such an air of practiced secrecy that he caught them at nothing.

During recess, Epans grew more and more uneasy as the minutes passed. It was too quiet. He knew they were up to something, but every time he looked, they were up to something, but every time he looked, they were just sitting there, doing nothing. That is, until the bell for recess rang.

In the rush of students coming in for lessons, Jennica slipped over to Epans' desk and dumped the contents of the box into one of the drawers. She then walked back to her friends, flashing them the thumbs up. Epans stared at her, but she just smiled innocently, causing him to glare.

The afternoon went normally for about ten minutes, at which point Epans went looking for some spare staples in his desk. He opened a drawer, and suddenly a dozen colorful sparks started shooting around the classroom every which way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Epans shouted to the class, who just stared at him blankly. James dove under the desk, and, trying to stifle his laughter, whispered, "Thank you Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

Thankfully, Epans was a bit too preoccupied to notice at the time, as his shout had caused all the comet-like sparks to turn and rocket towards him, causing him to swat at them incessantly. He looked up and noticed that the whole class was staring at him like he had three heads.

"Great, anti-muggle charms," he muttered, and then turned towards the four friends, all of whom were carefully avoiding eye contact, yet seemingly working on the class assignment. "You four. Principal's office. _Now,"_

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you mean," Morgan said, not looking up in an effort to hide the smile she couldn't keep from spreading across her face.

"I don't have any idea what you think we did," added Liz, keeping her gaze above Epans' head, fighting to keep a straight face. Epans narrowed his eyes, and, knowing from past experience that arguing was useless, they stood up and followed him out of the classroom, careful to walk a safe distance behind him so as to not get hit by his random swats at the mini-comets.

**A/N: I know that when I promised Vicki and Mel and Morgan and… okay, I promised a lot of people that I would update sometime this week, well, they probably weren't expecting that it would take me until Friday night. Oh well, it took me forever to figure out what they were going to do. But the next chapter shouldn't take as long cuz I sort of know what's gonna happen. Yay! Anyhoo, I'm gonna do review shout-outs, which I was too lazy to do for my other chapters (sorry about that:))**

_**CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS**_

**Darkminded:** Lol. I know who you are, you authoress of fics that are both evil and funny! Lol, thanx for reviewing me!

**Streak S.D:** I didn't put that in my bio, Gwen Worshiper did. Lol. Anyhoo, ya Snape Side story is funny. :)

**Gwen Worshiper:** Doo dee doo, that's old news now. Lol. No further comments cuz that wasn't a real review, not really…

**Alexa Radcliffe: **You rock! You are the only person who I don't know (I don't think) who reviews this story! Ya, Harry and Luna aren't gonna end up together, I agree, but I wanted him with someone we know. Everyone else was taken. GO RON/HERMIONE!

_**CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS**_

**Duddlesismylittlefuzzybunny: **Yay! You're story is up! Now we just have to get you to update. Even I update more than you, and that's saying a lot, as I'm sure Morgan will confirm. Lol.

**Gwen Worshiper: **Ginny is Morgan's mom and none of the characters follow real people anymore, okay? Lol. Anyway, you can't be the Hermione of the muggle world cuz neither of us are muggles. :)

**Alexa Radcliffe: **Lol, I suck at explanations:). Sorry about that :) I'm so undeserving of your praise…

**Mel: **Humph I refuse to respond to your reviews twice.

_**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS**_

**Alexa Radcliffe: **Oops. I don't do too well on the not taking too long part, do I? Oh well. Thanks for the well wishes, right back at ya!

**Mel: **Stop bragging. Anyhoo, great review. I especially liked the part with the randomly typed letters. Whoever wrote that must be a true literary genius…

**Gwen Worshiper: **GARG! THE BAD OMENS! RUN AWAY!

_**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS**_

**Alexa Radcliffe: **Lol. Sure… Anyhoo, I don't deserve you're praise. (Just so you know, that doesn't mean it's not appreciated) Lol. The plan is for them to get through the whole first year in this fic, but you never know. Hopefully I will.

**Gwen Worshiper: **Ya, Author Alerts are awesome.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me. It is totally appreciated! Your reviews are the only things that make me keep posting (that and the fact that Morgan would kill me if I didn't). You guys rock! Now, please continue rocking and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
